Death Song
by Kris10
Summary: Formally known as Death Dance, Samantha, a new face with a past that binds her firmly to the Orphanage Gang.
1. Dancing For Garden

Death Song: Dancing For Garden  
  
The Death Song  
by Kristel Sharp  
  


(Author's Note: Most characters and places are rightfully Square's, or Square Enix's, so I take no credit. Samantha, Loli, Kui and Jeneba are all mine mine mine so there!)   
  
  


Chapter One:  
Dancing For Garden  


  
  
  
Samantha looked out across the stage. She was pretty scared. She was used to normal concerts, but 3000 students? That was excessive. Samantha looked out into the audience and saw Headmaster Cid and Headmistress Edea. They were in deep conversation with two other people. One was a tall, rough looking, but handsome, man in a SeeD uniform. He also had a gunblade in a sheath hanging from his belt. Commander Squall... No one said he was that good looking! The other was a woman, she was wearing a white skirt, blue top and a green sash. So, they got the daughter of the President of Esthar here? Strange, I don't see any bodyguards... I'm so stupid, I'm in the middle of Balamb Garden, who in their right mind would attack?  
  
Samantha went back into the back stage. She saw two of the other acts. They were on before her. One was a rock band, the other was a pretty looking woman. She was going to start, but it seemed that no one knew what she was doing. People seemed to walk passed her, and not even notice her. Samantha started to walk towards her when they heard a few heart-stopping words come from the stage...  
  
"Testing... Testing...1-2-3? Hello? Can you hear me?" Samantha guessed that it was Instructor Selphie Tilmitt. She was a pretty young woman. She had a bob, a cheeky face and was quite short. She had a childish innocence that seemed to be a weapon. Samantha had known Selphie for a while, via letters. When Selphie had unknowlingly booked Samantha's band, it had been a great surprise to finally meet. Samantha knew that there was a side to Selphie that most would rather not know about.  
  
"Everybody say turn it on!" Selphie shouted down the microphone. There was a loud roar from the audience, the words were lost but that didn't seem to matter.  
  
"Everybody say make some noise!" There was another roar from the audience.  
  
"Please raise the roof for the one the only President Rinoa Heartily of Timber!" Selphie announced. The pretty young woman that Samantha had been walking towards stood up and started to walk on stage. President? Isn't her father President Caraway of Galbadia? What the hell is she going to do? Oh man, better psche myself up!  
  
"Thanks Seph! I'll not lie to you, I'm more nervous than I've ever been in my life... *cough* But here goes..." A tune started up. If you don't know this tune you must have had your head in the sand for the passed seventeen years! Is she really going to sing Eyes On Me? Can she do it as well as her mother? Julia will be hard to beat...  
  
Rinoa put up an excellent performance however. She was excellent, but she couldn't beat her mother. Samantha felt her nerves begin to calm. She walked towards her fellow band members. Loli was going through dance moves, Kui was checking the tapes over and over, and Jeneba was adjusting her head set mic again and again. All together they made up Pyro.  
  
Samantha, Loli and Kui were usually just dancers, occasionally they sang backing vocals. There were a few songs on their line up where they'd be singing. Samantha had a few solos as well, which she was proud of. Being a dancer was okay but what she really wanted to do was sing. She picked up her headset and put it on. She had long blonde hair, which she'd got down with a few plaits with black plaited into them. She had a face that was mostly taken up by her eyes. She had the most amazing, and unnatural, eyes. They were large and lilac. When she was little her eyes had been grey, but at the age of thirteen they'd started to change, going from grey to blue to lilac. She often wondered why her eyes had changed. Her nose was small and her mouth always looked slightly pouty. She didn't argue.  
  
Rinoa didn't come backstage but when she was finished the next band were called up by Selphie. Pyro were the last band on. The grand finale... Geez, this is really a bad thing. Better not screw up Sam, or else you'll look bad infront of 3000 people.The other voice in her head said:I can do anything I want! If I screw up I can just jump off the edge of Garden or live with the embarrassment. What's the worse that can happen? Sam found herself copying Loli and falling into sync with her.  
  
"Thank you Limited!" said Selphie. Samantha froze. So soon? I'm not ready! "Now we have a special act. This is for all the boys at Garden, as I've seen their clothes. Will you please welcome the one and only, PYRO!" There was lots of noise as the girls walked onto the stage.  
  
Samantha looked at her fellow band members. She realised that their black skirts were short enough to be belts and their bra tops her a little revealing... And the artistic ribbons that hung from the bras as well... They did look a little tarty...  
  
Samantha looked across the audience. They were all going wild. For the first time she really relaxed. Kui and Loli took up their places spaced across the stage. Jeneba walked towards the front of the stage. There was a special ritual that they did with the audience before every performance. Wow! I can't believe that I can remember anything! I mean this is so cool!  
  
"Hello Balamb Garden!" Jeneba shouted. Samantha knew that all the head sets were turned on. She watched as the audience started jumping up and down. Samantha knew it was her turn to say something.  
  
"Right, we need you all to clap your hands in time... Otherwise we don't start!" Samantha began clapping her hands above her head. The crowd responded. Samantha looked over at the VIP area. She saw that most of them were sitting stony faced.  
  
"I said everyone. Even the Garden Commander and the Heads. Don't leave everything to Instuctor Selphie please," Commander Leonhart started clapping, as did the rest of the VIPs. The audience were laughing at the look of murder on his face. Even Samantha had to smile. Loli however did the least tactful thing she could.  
  
"And a smile would help too!" She called. The Commander turned to Selphie and Samantha's heart sank.  
  
Suddenly the music started up, and, whether they were in trouble or not, they started to dance. They danced through five songs, when it came for a break, so they could change and get a drink. Loli sat looking sheepish.  
  
"I think I messed up..." She said. Never? You only called the Commander grumpy... Unless you mean you screwed up the dance. I know you were half a second out on all the moves... Samantha didn't say anything.  
  
"Sam, it's your solo, which guy you pickin' hon?" Kui asked. Samantha thought for a while. She kept on thinking about asking the Garden Commander. That would be funny, well for the rest of Garden. Maybe she should act as though to come towards him but go for the person beside him? I bet it would make them laugh to see his discomfit...  
  
"Dunno," Samantha replied. Kui gave her an 'I-don't-believe-you' looked, but Samantha wasn't paying much attention. Suddenly they heard a back stage hand call them to go on stage. Samantha grabbed the other girls hands and pulled them onto the stage. A thunder clap was heard from the speakers, and the sound of rain. A signal that Samantha's song was starting. She looked towards the VIP box.  
  
"Okay, okay. Me and my girls are gonna pick some of you guys out of the audience. Don't worry, you can tell us to get lost if you've got a girlfriend. And you aren't expected to dance. Loli, go pick a guy!" Loli jumped off the stage and picked a cute looking SeeD. He looked embarrassed and walked onto the stage. Loli turned off her headset to talk to him.  
  
"Right, Kui, please grab a guy!" Samantha watched as a guy she was walking towards started to back away. He said something so Kui picked a guy next to him, with average cuteness. "Yeah, so Jeneba." Jeneba picked a completely ugly guy. He had one eyebrow, tiny watery eyes and an over large nose. Samantha saw Jeneba pull a face and shrugged.  
  
"Now let me see..." Samantha walked towards the VIP area. Two guards started adjusting their uniform, but Samantha walked straight passed them. She saw the Commander begin to squirm nervously. Hahahahahaha, it's working! Aw, poor commander! Not such a hard nut to crack, are you? She carried on walking towards him and to her surprise he stood up. No no no no! It's not meant to work like this, I don't want to da- And to her amazement he picked up his chair and held it like a lion tamer. There were roars of laughter from the audience, even Samantha laughed hard. The Commander sat down again.  
  
"I've got a girlfriend," He said quietly as she approached. Samantha shrugged.  
  
"S'ok. I wasn't gonna dance with you anyway. I just thought it would be funny for the audience to see you squirm. You put up pretty well though, hon," She said. She looked at the guy next to him. Yuk! What is he wearing? A cowboy hat? That is so twenty years ago. Hang on I know him... I played at his Garden once...? Oh shit!  
  
"Er, Irvine, um... Hey..." Samantha knew that the crowd were waiting for her. "Um... I think I'll move on to the next guy if it's all the same to you..." Samantha saw that the next guy was incredibly cute. He had blonde spikey hair and blue eyes. He wasn't even looking at her. For some reason she felt a little drawn to pick him. She knew however that he would notice her more if she did something different. She walked purposefully towards him. He looked up and she saw a black tatoo down the side of his face. You didn't think he was perfect did you?  
  
He looked extremely shocked. Samantha smiled inwardly. She kept eye contact with him now, even though it seemed that the longer she did the more her tongue would turn to jello. She drew level with him and bent down still keeping eye contact. She held her hand out, and picked the guy next to him. The blonde haired young man seemed to sag but straightened up immediately. Aw, he was disappointed... Don't change your choice because you've gone jelloid over a blonde haired twerp! Oh damn... I have gone jelloid over him. Arg!  
  
She got back on stage and went to talk with the others. The were all looking at her open-mouthed. She looked back open-mouthed. They all introduced their choice. Loli had picked a guy called Nick, Kui had picked a man called Nigel, and Jeneba had picked a guy called Cuthbert. Samantha tried to get over the look of distaste on her face, but couldn't help laughing. Samantha turned to her choice.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nida," He said. Samantha turned to the crowd. They all hushed up.  
  
"This is my song!" She shouted, the mic had been switched back on. "Nida, come over here, put your hands around my waist... That's it. Thanks," She winked at him and after a fiddly moment with the mic she whispered in his ear. "Relax, I don't bite. Though watch Jeneba, I think she might kill that guy before the end of the show..." She put the mic back on just as the intro started.  
  
"I've been waiting here,  
for you,  
But you never come,  
for me.   
  
I've wanted you before,  
But I was to shy,  
So open the door,  
baby be mine.   
  
Cuz I know you're the one,  
from the moment we met.  
You were always on my mind,  
I could never forget.  
When I'm with you I'm gone,  
To a place of bliss.  
I feel myself unwind,  
Just from one kiss.   
  
I've been here for aeons,  
Never giving in.  
You never notice,  
Too blind to see.   
  
I've wanted you a while,  
But I wasn't strong enough.  
So baby smile,  
I'm ready for your love.   
  
Cuz I know you're the one,  
from the moment we met.  
You were always on my mind,  
I could never forget.  
When I'm with you I'm gone,  
To a place of bliss.  
I feel myself unwind,  
Just from one kiss.   
  
So never let go,  
cuz baby I know,  
We were meant to be,  
yeah, you an' me.  
I'll love ya forever,  
We'll die together,  
We were meant to be,  
baby, you an' me.   
  
Cuz I know you're the one,  
Just from one kiss...  
  
Nida had been quite good at picking up, and predicting what she was going to do. She guessed it was a skill that was needed when being a SeeD. She smiled at him, and he bowed. Samantha looked over at the VIP box and saw that the cute blonde guy had gone. She sighed and Nida walked back stage. Samantha got into position for the next song...  
  



	2. Rage

Death Song: Rage  
  
Chapter Two:  
Rage

  
Samantha got changed into decent normal clothes. She got on her tight leanther trousers, that were flared at the bottom and her tight leather tank top. She brushed her hair absent mindedly. She pulled on her leather high heeled boots. Re-applied her make-up, with much darker colours. Purples and blues, and packed her stuff quickly into her bag.  
  
She heard Loli squeal from the dressing room next door. She'd gone to see if she could find the President of Timber, she hadn't but from the scream she'd found someone else. Kui looked at Jeneba, who shrugged. They carried on getting ready, and then Loli came in, blushing and looking extremely happy.  
  
"All the important people are backstage to talk to us!" She said excitiedly. Probably to tell us off for embarrassing them infront of the whole Garden... Why would they want to talk to us?  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Loli. Whatever. I'm not interested. My ma's gonna do her nut when I get back to Deling, I've got a hole in my new stockings. Ah man, can someone lend me some?" Jeneba asked. No one bothered to answer. Jeneba always did something like that, she'd split her trousers or ladder her stockings, or her bra strap would snap. And if you lend her something you never see it again.   
  
There was a knock at the door. Kui went to open it. She pulled the door open and Headmaster Cid almost fell in. Samantha liked Headmster Cid, he was generous and kind and if only he wasn't middle-aged and bald. Samantha amused herself picturing Cid with hair and muscles. Edea was his complete opposite. She was also middle-aged, and had silver streaks in her raven hair, but she was tall and graceful. She was kind as well, but she wasn't humble like Cid. They stepped to one side to reveal an excited Selphie and a handful of Instructors and SeeDs.  
  
"You did it! You did it! You did it! Told ya! I knew you could do it!" Selphie bounced up and down then ran at Samantha giving her a hug, "Didn't I tell you!" Samantha laughed and pushed Selphie away.  
  
"Yes, you did. Er, What can we do for you?" Samantha saw the other girls start to get nervous. It might have also occurred to them that there was a reason to the visit. I wouldn't put it passed them not to guess that important people only talk to people when they want something.  
  
"Firstly, you were really good up there, and you managed to show Garden that their Commander can let his hair down, sometimes anyway... Secondly, well, I'll let Edea tell you..." Cid stepped back as his wife began to speak. Edea had a calming voice, and she saw her friends begin to relax. Samantha wasn't having any of it, however.  
  
"We need spies. You girls, though not trained in combat, are perfect for our means. We need someone to find a man and get a connection with him. Basically, we need you to get inside his trousers and get him to fall in love with you," Edea said. Loli, Kui and Jeneba were all nodding enthusiastically. The rest looked slightly ill at ease. Samantha decided that before her stupid friends said they'd do it she'd better find out what they were signing up for.  
  
"Who?" She asked. Edea smiled and opened her mouth when Commander Leonhart stepped forward.  
  
"Seifer Almasy," He said. Can't get in his trousers, sorry... "You know who he is?"  
  
"I'm not going any where near Seifer's trousers... Shouldn't she know where he is? I mean, he was her knight, right?" Samantha pointed at Edea. Edea shook her head. Loli however was positively drooling over the Commander.  
  
"It's ok, we know him. We can get him here immediately!" Loli said. Samantha felt anger rising in her. You stupid IDIOT! Why did you have to open your big mouth?  
  
"A hint Loli, shut it. We're not going near Seifer's trousers. He's married and expecting his first child, so don't ask us to seduce him," Samantha felt her anger rising. Any minute... If she says one more thing... She'll meet Miss Hyde...  
  
"Who's he married?" Edea asked. Samantha knew that Edea was trying to read her mind. Get out you stupid cow! Edea flinched.  
  
"Not sayin'. Edea, please, I know Seifer, I know exactly how to stop a Sorceress probing your mind, so lay off. Anyhow, I wouldn't betray him, no way," Samantha looked towards Cid. "I'm sorry, we can't help you Headmaster." She went to the door, but found Nida was standing in front of her.  
  
"Nu-uh. Tell or stay here. You're not leaving," He said. Samantha sat down. She saw Loli move towards the Garden Commander.  
  
"Ellone. He married Ellone. He lives in Timber, oh and her real name is Samantha Almasy," Loli said. That's it... She's done it. I can't hold myself back.  
  
"Kui? It's happening..." Samantha felt her eyes begin to change colour. She knew that her eyes were slowly turning blood red. She couldn't stop it. She'd skin Loli, who had betrayed her brother to Garden, just when things were beginning to go right for him.  
  
"SOMEONE HOLD HER BACK!" She heard Jeneba shouted. Samantha launched herself at Loli, who was cowering in a corner. She felt a some strong arms restrain her. She broke free of them. I can't control my body! I hate this! I don't want to hit her! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! Please... But Samantha didn't stop. She got to Loli and was about to hit her, but instead she hit someone else. Someone who had got in the way. It was the blonde haired guy. She got her body back under control.  
  
"You've got the same rage as Seifer," someone said behind her. Samantha felt herself begin to fall apart. She knew that somehow, she'd hurt someone. She knew that her red eyes were scary enough, but she'd hurt people. She looked down at Loli.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. You know that I-I don't mean t-to..." Loli stood up and hugged her. Samantha knew that in any second she was going to cry.  
  
"S'ok. I'm just glad that he was here," She pointed to the blonde haired guy, who was clutching his side. Samantha felt really bad. She could've really hurt him.  
  
"Sorry, but, well, I have these rages... The Doctors say it's to do with my seizures..." Samantha said. Oh, it's all very well being sorry, You still hit him. I bet that hurt as well.  
  
"And I'm really sorry I hit you. I didn't mean to. I'm not in control... I guess me being sorry doesn't help..." Samantha looked at the blonde haired guy.  
  
"I'll tell you Seifer's address if you promise not to arrest him. He's happy, probably for the first time in his life. He's truly sorry for what he did, but there is no way to change the past. And I know that Ellone's tried... She told me... Please can't you just leave them alone. It's not like anyone needs to speak to them, right?" Samantha wondered what would happen if a bunch of SeeDs appeared Seifer's front door. She imagined their conversation after that would result in one of them getting hit.  
  
"I'm sorry but Ellone has a lot to do with me," Commander Leonhart said. Like what? You want her for yourself? "She's my sister." Samantha practically fell over. Sister? Leonahart's like my brother-in-law? Why didn't Ellone tell me? Or Seifer? Huh?  
  
"Tha-That isn't possible... You and Ellone don't look alike, except for hair colour..." Samantha looked at him, and noticed something in his features. And his eyes. "Holy shit! You're Laguna and Raine's son! I wondered why I recognised you... I think I'm supposed to tell you somehing... What was it? Oh, Laguna's expecting you on midsummers eve..." He said I'd meet his son here. He didn't tell me his son might have a different name.  
  
"We've told you all we know. Now please, let us go. We have a train to catch," Kui said. Jeneba nodded in agreement. Headmaster Cid and Edea walked out. The rest of them stayed, however.  
  
"Selphie? Why didn't you tell me?" Samantha asked. Selphie looked down at her feet. Samantha could tell that she was playing at innocence.  
  
"I couldn't," she said sweetly. Samantha felt tears begin to form behind her eyelids. Great, a friend betrays me and I betray my brother... Vicious... She covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Well, baby, can I comfort you?" She felt someone put their arm around her. She looked up and saw Irvine. Not now! Go away. I hate you remember. She shrugged him off.  
  
"Hey, babes, I'm 'the one' remember?" Irvine said. Samantha looked at him speechlessly. How could he possibly say that? Kui and Jeneba were looking just as shocked as she was, and Loli was looking embarrassed.  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember sweetie. You were then I found you with your hands down my best friends top. Remember? Oh, then you claimed that you were forever mine, before I caught you in bed with a different girl. Remember that one sweetie? I'm not your 'baby' any more. I can look after myself, thanks to you," Samantha picked up her bag and walked out of the door. But before she went she turned to the blonde haired guy.  
  
"I'm really sorry. Here, if you want to buy something to heal that, this is my mom's shop address. I'll make sure she gives you a discount," Samantha walked out. That's it. You get sweet on him. You won't ever see him again. Might as well fall in love why not? Stupid girl...   
  



	3. The Shop

Death Dance: The Shop  
  
Chapter Three:  
The Shop  


A week later...  
  
"I can't today! I'm helping my mom in the shop," Samantha said down her video link. Kui folded her arms and sent an emoticon. :(. Samantha sent one back ^_^. Kui shook her head and turned up the music in the background.  
  
"Well we'll see ya then. Stop by if you can draw yourself away from stocking shelves and mixing potions and phoenix downs," Kui logged off. She wouldn't be miffed for long, she knew how important it was for Samantha to help at the shop. Since Samantha's father had died, in the second Sorceress War, Samantha had had to help her mother in any way she could, as well as keep up her band rehersals and schooling. She knew how hard it was going to be for her mom to adjust, when she had to leave home. Usually Seifer would come and help, but Samantha had warned him to go into hiding, so everything was left to Samantha.  
  
She walked downstairs and saw a huge box full of miscellaneous potions. She looked at them, well atleast she could label them and put them back on the shelves. Samantha's mom was stirring a giant cauldron full of phoenix down. She imagined her mom as a witch, but then realised that she had work to do. She went out into the shop and started to label things. After an hour or so she was done, and was busy sorting things out. There were only a few antidotes and echo screens, so she'd put those away first. She bustled around.  
  
Finally it came to the potions. There were about thirty of them. She placed them carefully into the box and took it to the potions shelf. She wasn't really thinking about what she looked like. She hadn't bothered to straighten her hair, so she'd just tied it back. Hair was falling out and getting in her face however. She was wearing a long black skirt and a black strap top, but both were old, and slightly faded. She'd only bothered with a little bit of make-up, she had found out long ago that people didn't shop in places where their sons went to goggle at a made-up girl.  
  
"Hi," she heard someone behind her say. She jumped and bottles upon bottles of potions came tumbling to the ground. She tried to catch some, and most didn't smash, but some did. The bright green liquid started to run all over the shop floor.  
  
"I heard that! You better clean it up!" Her mom shouted from the back. Samantha thanked a deity that she hadn't got any on her. She began to gather up the remaining potions and hastily put them back on the shelves. She went for one and she found that the person who had made her jump had gone for it too. They both stopped. Both waiting for the other to pick it up. Then at the same time went for it again. The man laughed.  
  
Oh no! It's him! That cute guy! Look at what I'm wearing! Look at what I'm doing? What have I done? At least if I'd got some on me I'd have an excuse to change and get made-up!  
  
"Here," He said. Samantha took it from him. "You offered me a discount, so I figured that it would be easier to shop here." Samantha realised she was staring and quickly replaced the potion on the shelf and went to get a mop. "And also, I hear that your mom's potions are really good because she occasioanlly mixes things like echo screens and potions to make a new potion. Also you can't get any decent stuff in Balamb. Whoa! That a T-Board?" Samantha didn't trust her tongue so she kept quiet and started mopping up. You have never had a problem talking to guys. Say something!  
  
"I'm mopping up," What? What? That's the best you can do? Oh man, he's just a guy. You can do this, c'mon Sam! She heard him laughing.  
  
"I can see that! So you a T-Boarder?" Say you are Samantha tried to aviod his eyes. Don't say it's your brothers. It's yours, you are a T-boarder.  
  
"It's my brother's," Huh? I give up on you... Samantha gestured to the picture on the wall of Seifer on the T-board, grinning braodly. The cute guy walked towards the picture. He studied it and with a slight gasp he pointed into the background.  
  
"That's Ellone!" He said. Samantha nodded. The cute guy turned to her and shook his head. Samantha finished mopping up and put the bucket away. The cute guy looked around the shop for a while. Samantha pretended to be checking something on a receipt but she was watching him the whole time. Finally he came to the counter.  
  
"Ok, let's see. I can give you half price, any less than that and we won't make any profit. That ok?" Samantha asked him. It was easy to talk to him when she didn't have to look to him. He entered in the code that made things half price and scanned through all the things that he wanted. It still came to a hell of a lot of money.  
  
"That'll be 2500G please," He handed over the money and she gave him the change. She noticed how warm his skin was against her own. And how it made her all tingly. I've never felt like this before. Not about anyone... The thought frightened Samantha and she wanted to go upstairs and hide under her bed.  
  
"Me and Seifer, we never got on. He always called me chi- nevermind. We basically despised each other, seems strage to think that we need to find him to help us. I mean, I'm not supposed to say anything to you, but without him we won't be able to seal time compression. Crazy huh?" The cute guy leaned on the counter as Samantha packed the potions into bubble wrap and placed them into a brown paper bag.  
  
"Yeah. You ain't gonna get me to tell you where he is. No matter what charm you use, won't work. If you wanna find him, ask Laguna, he knows where they are, and then you can talk to Seifer in a safe enviroment, infront of the President of Esthar. Ok?" Samantha handed him the paper bag. Drat! He was just here on a mission... Damn! He's so cute, I guess I wanted him to be here to see me. Well at least he's here. But I'm all frozen now. Dammit! He'll have to make a move... But what if he doesn't? Stop it brain, you're not good for me.  
  
"I'm not here on a mission. I'm an Instructor, I don't do missions any more. I just came for some potions," He grinned a cheeky grin. How sweet is he? He then put the paper bag on the counter.  
  
"How 'bout we go and have a lunch at the Galbadia Hotel? My treat? To make up for freakin' you out about your bro?" He was still grinning. Samantha wanted to go so much, but she knew that, even if her mom said she could, that she wouldn't. Her mom needed her. But lunch in the Galbadia Hotel? She'd dreamed of eating there. Her dad had once taken them out there to celebrate his 40th birthday. But she'd never eaten there for lunch. In fact, she'd only ever eaten there once.  
  
"I can't," Samantha found herself saying. The cute guy's smile faded. Samantha looked at her 'To Do' List. it was full. "I've gotta help my mom. And I've got lots to do," Samantha knew her bottom lip was sticking out a little. She tried to smile, but she knew it was a weak one.  
  
"Maybe some other time," She said. Are you completely crazy? Yes I am, you're right! Now stop talking to me, you're getting in the way of normal civilized conversation. She got up and began going through the receipts. The cute guy was standing at the counter.  
  
"Oh, you don't even know my name yet! Is that it? I'm Zell Dincht. Now will you have lunch with me?" Samantha had to have a little breathy giggle. She turned to see his cute grin, she noticed his tatoo and saw the way it complimented his face. So what at first you hated, you now like? You're strange girl! Oh shut up!  
  
"No, I really have to help my mom. Hey, if you go to this address," She picked a piece of paper off the pinboard, "And say that I sent you, you can hang around with the girls until your train comes in," Samantha wished that she could go with him. Again the cheeky grin returned. Does he practise being cute? Please I think I'm going to spew! Shut it!  
  
"I know, I'll help you here and then we can go together. How's that?" Zell asked. Samantha felt the corner of her mouth twitch, and soon she was smiling. She felt a wave of nausea. Not now! Please not now!  
  
"Mom! Mom!" Samantha managed to called before she blacked out.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"A friend from Balamb Garden."  
  
"She doesn't have any friends there."  
  
"Didn't."  
  
"No, you guys are after my son, and you're trying to get to him through my daughter!"  
  
"No! I'd never do anything like that!"  
  
"If you were ordered would you?"  
  
"I-If I was ordered? I dunno... I wouldn't do anything to hurt her though. But I can't guarantee about Seifer."  
  
"Don't say anything more, please leave."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Mom? Mom? Where's Zell?" Samantha asked when she woke up. Her mom looked at her in a strange way. "Well?"  
  
"I told ya she knew me!" Zell was sitting on the counter. Samantha realised that she was on the floor. Her cheeks burnt with embarrassment. Zell was on the counter with a look of worry on his face. " What's wrong?"  
  
"I have seizures sometimes. Usually when I'm under great amounts of stress or pressure. I just black out, sometimes I get different types and my body just freezes, but they don't happen very often," Samantha stood up, her legs were a little shaky but she wasn't sure if that was the black out.  
  
"Even so, you should have the rest of the day away from work. You two go out and get to your band practise or whatever. I'll manage the store," Samantha looked up at her mother but still she wouldn't leave until her jobs were complete. She heard the shop bell tinkle. Then a shout.  
  
"Mom? I'm home! And what the hell is he doing here? Has Garden sent the chicken wuss to take me down?" She heard laughter. Samantha walked into the shop where Zell was standing up and holding his fists in front of his face. Samantha smiled as a heavily pregnant Ellone waddled into the shop.  
  
"I'm here to take your sister to lunch, scar face," Zell said. Ellone walked passed them and embraced Samantha, with difficulty. Zell was hopping from foot to foot.  
  
"How long is it until your time, Ellone?" Samantha asked. Ellone was watching as Seifer began to laugh at Zell who was getting more and more worked up.  
  
"A few weeks. We're gonna call it Leon if it's a boy and Raine if it's a girl. Seifer's bet me 1000G that it's a gonna be a boy. I dunno what it's gonna be, but I hope that it's healthy and happy," Ellone said sheepishly. Samantha grinned. Leon or Raine, either way they were to do with Ellone's past rather than Seifer's. Naming your child after your brother, who didn't even know it existed was a little strange, but Samantha didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm rather insulted, actually. I thought they'd at least send Squall, since we're at least equals on the battle field," Zell was about to hit Seifer, Samantha could see it coming.  
  
"Zell, he's teasing you. Don't rise to it, then he'll stop. And Seifer, I'd really get in touch with Fujin and Raijin, they were here yesterday asking where you were. I didn't know, I think they're at the hotel. Er, I know this is a big favour, but could you run the shop for me?" Samantha asked him. Seifer drew his attention from the angry Zell to the 'To-Do' list. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, ok. As long as he stays here. I don't like you hanging around with him. He's trouble, for all of us," Seifer nodded to Zell. Samantha understood, but didn't want to have to pass up the friendship. He's a danger to Seifer. I don't want risk my brother's life, have that baby grow up without a father or have Ellone husbandless. I understand, if only...  
  
"But I offered her dinner!" Zell protested. "C'mon, I just wanna be friends with her. Geez, I won't hand you in, even though I hate your guts. They just need you for some kinda sorceress thing. Squall didn't tell me much. Somat to do with time compression..." Zell punched the floor, and a few bottles of potion fell to the floor. She winced as they smashed. Zell grinned in an uneasy way.  
  
"I'm off then. I know we don't get on, Seifer, but- well I guess we did beat you up alot... And blow you up come to think of it... And then we kinda turned your best friends against you... And Squall took your girlfriend... Ok you have plenty of reasons to hate us. I want you to know that I still owe your sister a lunch, even if she's ninety before she can actually have it with me," And with that he walked out of the shop. Samantha sighed.  
  
"He was taking me to the Galbadia Hotel. Nice one hot shot. Man, my life sucks!" Samantha knew that her anger was unjustified, but she didn't care. She ran upstairs into her room. She heard her moblie go off. It was a text message. She didn't know the number.  
  
"sam, i got ur no off dat piece of paper u gav me. luk outside ur window. luv u no"  
  
It says "luv"! It says the four letter word. Well three but- Whoohoo. I'm looking too much into this. It probably isn't anything to do with the four letter word at all. It's just a way of saying bye.  
  
"You've cheered up," came a voice from the door way. She saw Ellone standing there. Samantha knew that lying to Ellone was damn near impossible, because she could go back in time if she hand to and project herself into your body and tell what you were doing.  
  
"I have," Samantha said. She went to the window and saw Zell standing with his pager in his hand and in the other a brown bag. She wondered if she should wave.  
  
"Would you put your brother in that much danger?" Ellone asked. Samantha turned to her. She knew Ellone was right. But it still hurt a little. She wanted to be his friend!  
  
"No."  
  
"We've decided that your friendship with Zell is alright, as long as you refuse to talk about where Seifer is. Fair?" Samantha hugged Ellone and rushed downstairs, quickly grabbing her jacket. She kissed her brother on the cheek and ran out. She heard him ask Ellone what was going on. Samantha realised that when Ellone said we, she had meant her and the bump... Oh well...  
  
Goodbye Samantha, spinster. Hello Sam, fun lovin' sex goddess! Hang on, I need to get changed if I'm going to Galbadia Hotel!  
  



	4. Galbadia Hotel

Death Dance: Galbadia Hotel  
  
Chapter Three:  
Galbadia Hotel  
  
(Author's note: I know Blitzball doesn't exist in FFVIII but I don't know anything about American football, so don't critisize! Also I know that france doesn't exist in Final Fantasy but just gimme me a break.)  
  


After getting changed Samantha ran out to meet Zell. She saw him sitting on the bench, anxiously checking his pager. She felt her phone vibrate and looked down at it. She saw the message on the screen. "cant u cum? ill meet u sumtim then. ;p zell" She saw him look at his pager again. He would have to walk this way. She'd time it perfectly and come out all graceful and accidently bang into him, and accidently walk into Galbadia Hotel with him, and she'd accidently mark her text messages as unread...  
  
He started to walk towards the corner and Samantha moved back so he wouldn't see her. If she timed this right, it might make her look good. But things don't go that way in the real world. You plan something, like a date, and then a freak storm of raining elephants will happen and one will land on your head (or your date's) and it'll be all wrong. (You'd be in intensive care for a start.)  
  
"Sam! What they hell you doin' hon?" Kui said from next to her. Samantha jumped and bit her tounge. She tasted blood.  
  
"I'm bleeding! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurts! How'm I meant to eat now?" Samantha asked. Damn! I'll have to ask for salt water or something! By a deity, that hurts! And then Zell walked around the corner.  
  
"You ain't meant to be eatin' anythin' girl! Seifer phoned and said you were comin' to band practise. So I came to pick you up. Dunno why you're all dressed up girl, cuz you ain't gonna be able to dance in that," Kui saw Zell. " Ah, wotcha know. Thought there might be a guy involved. You are coming to practise, I told Seifer I'd get ya there, and I'm gonna do," Kui looked at Zell and her face became a mask of some unreadable emotion.  
  
"Fine, just great. You're Ma Dincht's son, ain't ya? If I stop you goin' any where with 'im, Ma Dincht'll bust a cap in my ass. If I let you go, Seifer'll bust a cap in my ass. I know, I'll say you were gone by the time I got here. Now clear off, and tell your ma that I hope her house don't smell of fish anymore!" Zell grinned at Sam.  
  
"She knows my Ma, won't stand for anything interfering with her little boy. Seems she ain't got in touch with her for a while though..." Zell was leading the way. They got to the Galbadia Hotel when last orders for lunch were being taken. A posh looking waiter took their jackets and bags and they sat at a quiet table in the corner. Zell pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. She smiled as he acted all posh and un-zellike.  
  
A waiter came over. "Your drinks, sir?" He asked. Zell looked over at Samantha. She smiled and looked at the wine list.  
  
"You like white wine?" Samantha asked. He's not a wine drinker. I can tell. I hope he doesn't only drink red, I find that stuff a bit, well, red. And the colour wouldn't go as well with my dress.  
  
"Yeah. A bottle of your best white wine please and a jug of water. Just tap thanks," Zell said. The waiter walked off. Samantha looked at the wine list. The most expensive white wine... Oh dear, he was going to be spending a lot of money...  
  
"So, what are your hobbies?" Zell asked her. Samantha thought for a moment, then the waiter returned with the wine and the water. He poured a glass and gave it to Zell, who most obviously hadn't got a clue.  
  
"Here," Samantha said taking the glass. She took a sip, it tasted quite nice, in a dry way. She nodded and the waiter filled up a second glass, putting it on the table in front of Zell, he put the bottle next to the candle in the center of the table. He passed them a menu. Samantha knew what she'd be having. A nice healthy salad. Yum, yum, yum. I bet he's into health foods! I mean with all the muscle toning and everything. He's gotta be. Is he looking at the childrens menu?  
  
"I'll have to salad. What're you having? I think the waiters are coming over... Quick!" Sam urged him. He looked down and then said, "aha!"  
  
"Can I take your order sir?" asked the waiter. Zell gestured for me to go first.  
  
"The Salad Special please. Can you leave out the tomatoes?" The waiter noted it down and Zell looked down at the menu and, in perfet french started rattling off a load of names.  
  
"Pomme de terre, le hot dog, le poisson, er, fingers and, um, an ice cream. Thanks!" Samantha looked at him. Chips, hot dog, fish fingers and ice cream? I wish I could get away with eating things like that! "So, your hobbies?" Zell prompted. Samantha looked into her wine glass.  
  
"I guess my hobbies are singing and dancing. That's what I do most of. But what I really want to do, what I really want to do is write. Write songs, make up the tune, teach them to bands and know that it was my song that got them there. But I know that as long as I am in Pyro, I won't get to do that. They don't like the stuff I write. And I can't desert them, they're my friends. I guess I'm just picky huh?" Samantha smiled. She saw Zell was looking into his wine glass as well.  
  
"You can be whatever you want to be. You just have to put your mind to it. I did, and look where it got me! I became a SeeD, I saved the world and became an Instructor. I've achieved my goal, I'm sure you can do it too. You need to fight hard and eventually you'll get there. On the subject of goals, did you watch the blitzball last night? S'gonna take a lot to beat Trabia this year. They've got some mean attacking players!" Samantha found that Zell and her supported the same team. They talked about blitzball until the food arrived.  
  
"I'm glad I met you. Even if you are Seifer's sister. You're kinda cool, and it seems that we both share a passion for blitzball. We'll be good friends!" Zell said, tucking in to his meal. Good friends... I guess that's better than nothing. But how can I be just friends with him when I keep wanting to jump up and snog him? I wonder... Shut up brain! Please, why do you torture me with plotting an schemeing? Why? Why? WHY? Please stop talking to me!  
  
"There you go, back into your own little world. I've noticed you know. You just start to stare into space, and you don't take anything in. Squall used to do that, well, he still does, but not as much. What were you thinking about?" Zell asked her. He was smiling and she knew he had no idea what she'd been thinking.  
  
"Nothing, just, I've never been treated like this in my life. Not even my parents or boyfriends or anything. And I feel guilty, because you're doing all this and you've only known me a few hours. I know that I can't even pay a fraction of this bill. I feel like I'm using you, I guess," Samantha looked into her wine glass.  
  
"Sam, do you think I care about the money? I get way to much for teaching kids to fight. Anyway, you're not using me, I invited you because I wanted to treat you. Maybe, if you achieve your dream, you can repay me? How's your tongue?" Zell asked. Samantha was confused for a moment. She wondered what the hell he was talking about. Usually she kept up with conversation, but then again, usually she was the one talking. Then it dawned on her.  
  
"Oh, fine thanks... I guess after this meal, we'll never really see each other again..." Samantha said. She had thought about her situation. As long as Seifer was wanted by Garden, she was going to have to hide what ever feelings she had for Zell. She knew this. Her eyes were darkening. They were becoming greyer, this always happened when she was sad. Zell didn't freak out though, like most guys did. He's so perfect. Why's it always like this? Why can't anything go right in my life? Just this once?  
  
"There was another reason to my visit, though it wasn't a mission. I want you to consider becoming a spy for Garden. The pay's good, you'll be paid regularly, not after every mission. I also have a feeling that you'll have plenty of free time to come back and rehearse with Pyro. You'd be able to support you mom, and she'd be able to get Seifer or Ellone to help her in the shop. It'd be great!" Zell said, brightly. He didn't understand. I have to talk to my mom, Seifer, Ellone and everyone. I want to Zell, I really would love to be able to spend all my life with you but I have to put my brother first... Sorry... But she didn't say that.  
  
"I can't. Seifer wouldn't let me. How do I know this isn't another way to get at him? And besides, I'm no spy. I can't fight, except for the little bit of Kendo I did when I was about ten. I can't Zell. I really can't. Seifer, he means more to me than any job. I won't put him in danger, or Ellone or Raine. Got that?" Samantha realised her voice was rising slightly. Zell seemed slightly taken aback, but he recovered quickly. His expression was solemn.  
  
"If Seifer doesn't willingly help us, no one can protect him from a World Union Trial. If it ever got that far he'd get the death penalty. You know that. You can't protect him, if he's stupid enough not to co-operate. I know he's your brother, that's why I'm telling you. If he doesn't help Garden, Squall, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa, Quistis and I will kill him. We won't want to, but it will be our orders. Seifer can remain safe, help us, or he can die. I'll leave it to you to decide which one you want to happen," Zell said, his tone suddenly menacing. Samantha looked at Zell in a new way. He was no longer the Zell that she had met in the shop, he was a cold blooded killer. That's his job remember? That's what he's paid to do. But you can save both him and Seifer, you can get Seifer to go forward with the information. Seifer's pride would be injured though...  
  
"Waiter, bill please," Samantha called. Zell jumped. She stood up as gracefully as she could. She felt the mix of emotions inside her and felt the tears of confusion well up. She clenched her fists.  
  
"Kill him if it makes you feel better. That makes you no better than him, except that you are showing no regret for it. I thought you were better than that, guess Seifer was right. You are all robots, with not a brain cell between you," Samantha told him coldly and put on her jacket. "It was nice meeting you, Mr Dincht. Thank you for lunch, it has made me think of a few things."  
  
Samantha turned and didn't look back. She hadn't really touched her salad, but she didn't care. Zell wouldn't see her cry, not if he wasn't the cause. She got outside and leaned against a wall. She felt the tears pour down her cheeks. Seifer would never hand himself in, that would be admitting he was wrong, that was something Seifer would never do. There had to be a way to get him to hand himself in. How? Trick him. The thought came unexpectedly to Samantha's mind.  
  
"Sam? Sam, I'm sorry. I had no right to say that to you. It's not your fault. I-I'm a jerk," Zell said from next to her. She looked away. She couldn't bear him to see her upset. Your pride's as strong as your brothers. He knows you're crying, so why are you hiding it from him? He doesn't care, you've heard him. He had no right to say that to you, doesn't matter that you're crying.  
  
"Talk to the wall," Samantha told him and walked away. She got on the nearest bus and got to her band practise.  
  



	5. Tricked

Death Dance: Tricked  
  
Chapter Five:  
Tricked  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry about the . . . bits to show time passing, but this chapter had to build up a bit of tension. This is a really big thing for Samantha and the rest of the story is based around it. In a weird way. I didn't want to add too much speeck etc. I just wanted her thinking, but I couln't have it like that all the way through, so I had her thinking at different times of the day. Please enjoy!)  
  


When Samantha got to the band's practise hall she was met by Pyro and her brother. He didn't say anything. Samantha knew that Ellone had told him about the date with Zell, and that he'd come to yell at her. Kui looked very nervous.  
  
"I trusted you!" Seifer shouted, making all of them jump. Samantha turned her face up to his, tears were still shining there. He screw his face up. "I told you! I warned you about that jerk, but you wouldn't listen. Zell, he's a prat, I guess you realise that now. Hyne, Samantha, think of what could've happened! The consequences!" Seifer's tone had softened somewhat. Samantha knew that she needed a plan, a plan to get Seifer into a load of SeeDs. For that she'd need to know one thing, Leonharts e-mail address.  
  
"Zell's an idiot. Kui, don't you dare tell his mom that I said that. He started ranting on about how they needed you. I'm so sorry! Please don't be that angry at me!" Samantha hugged her brother. He hugged back. She felt the tears fall faster than before. It broke her heart to think that she'd be betraying him again.  
  
"You're forgiven Sam. Just-Just don't do anything like that again. Promise me Sam," Seifer said, holding her so he could see her eyes. Samantha looked into his green eyes and met them with her lilac ones.  
  
"I promise brother," She told him quietly. Seifer let go of her and waved to the others. Loli turned the music back up and Samantha felt alittle better. At least you are a good actress. You'd better get your skates on! Quick quick quick!  
  
"So, what happened?" Jeneba asked. Samantha shrugged. I found out that Garden were gonna kill my brother. I fell out with Zell. I basically snubbed out my brother's life with my own hands. Not much.  
  
"Has anyone got the phone book?"  
  
. . .  
  
Samantha was sitting in her room. After practise she'd shut herself in her room with the excuse of homework. She'd bolted the door behind her, she didn't want anyone to know what she was up to. The number was scribbled on the back of a piece of paper. She just made out the number. She dialled the number and waited, her heart in her mouth. Could she really do this?  
  
"Hello?" She heard Leonhart's voice down the phone. Have you got the courage now?  
  
"It's Samantha Almasy," She said, proud that her voice wasn't shaky. She heard the music in the background be turned off.  
  
"Yes? What can I possibly do for you?" He asked. Samantha swallowed.  
  
"I wanna help my brother. I want you to help me trap him... Please," She added. There, she'd said it. There was a long pause. She heard someone shout to Squall, there was the sound of a hand being placed over the reciever.  
  
"It's Samantha Almasy!" She heard Squall shout back. "Zell, you look like you've sat on a porcupine! What ever is the matter?" She bit her lip, then she decided that it was probably best to try and explain.  
  
"Tell Zell, thanks for the meal... Geez, the one thing I didn't wanna get from my brother! Tell him that... I'm... S-Sorry," Samantha forced the words out. She gritted her teeth as Squall relayed the words. She heard a reply.  
  
"S'ok. Why's she phonin'?"  
  
"I'm going to get my brother to go to Dollet with me. We have a small gig in the Hotel there. Or at least we would have had. Anyhow, if we get there, and you arrest him... It's the only way I can do this. Please, I don't wanna lose him," Samantha said, she knew that she was pleading. Her pride had already gone, she couldn't have pride in this circumstance.  
  
"Ok. When?" Was Squall's reply.  
  
"Tonight," Samantha replied quickly. She heard Squall swear.  
  
"Fine, we'll be there. Just-Just don't interfere," He said. Samantha bit back a reply. What does he think I am? I'm Seifer's sister. If it gets too much, then I will intervene. Even if that means getting hurt myself!  
  
"Don't hurt him. Whatever you do, don't hurt him," Samantha pleaded. Before Squall replied she'd hung up. She cried into her pillow, wishing that she hadn't done that.  
  
. . .  
  
"C'mon! We're gonna be late!" Kui shouted from the "Bandmobile", which was a mini-bus with "Pyro" painted on the side. Samantha pulled Seifer into the Bandmobile and Kui set off. The other members of Pyro didn't know that the gig had been cancelled a few nights before. With all the excitement, Samantha had forgotten to tell them. She didn't know if she was happy or sad about that.  
  
"You look shocking! Pre-gig nerves?" Seifer asked. Samantha smiled, weakly and hysterically.  
  
"You could say that I suppose," She said quietly. Seifer put his amrs around her. Samantha looked at the clock. In an hour you're going to betray your brother to Garden. You left Ellone a note under her pillow, explaining what had happened. Do you think that makes it right?  
  
"Hey, I'm here to watch you this time! You're gonna be fine!" Seifer said, grinning in a flirtatious way at the other girls. Kui elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"You're a married man, sweetheart. If you weren't, we'd have had our teeth into you by now!" They all laughed, even if it was forced for Samantha. She watched the sunset through the window, and thought aloud.  
  
"I just don't perform well under pressure," She whispered. Everyone in the van seemed to try to reassure her at once, making them all laugh. Samantha just looked out the window, watching blood red sunset. She only hoped that it wouldn't be the last she spent with her brother.  
  
. . .  
  
Samantha saw Dollet on the horizon. She felt the butterflie rise into her stomach. Her heart was in her mouth. She had to do this now. She had to. Please let this have been the right decision. I hope I can really trust them... HYNE HELP ME! GIVE ME THE COURAGE TO DO THIS! Samantha hit the door of the car hard, creating a dint in the metal.  
  
"Hyne, what's wrong with you?" Loli asked. Samantha felt sick. She felt the strange feeling she usually only had before a seizure. She took a deep breath. She felt her eyes begin to change again, this time to a silver colour. This was the only colour that meant anything to those who knew her. It meant that something was hideously wrong, and there was only one person to blame.  
  
"What's happened? Did that Zell-guy, you know?" Jeneba asked. Samantha laughed, a strange laugh, that seemed to make the tension even more intense. She took a deep breath. The streets of Dollet were fleeting passed the window. She saw the club that they would be playing in. Her heart stopped.  
  
"We're here," She said flatly. "Zell wouldn't-He wouldn't hurt a fly. Or at least by Hyne I hope he wouldn't. Well let's get into the club then." Samantha pushed the door wide open and got out. Seifer and the gang followed. They all headed towards the entrance to the club.  
  
"G-Guys? The gig was cancelled a few days ago," Samantha stuttered out. She couldn't see a single SeeD. She was feeling the beginnings of relief, mixed with a slight feeling anger. "We aren't here to perform." She said simply. They all turned to her.  
  
"This is all a practical joke?" Kui asked, frowning. Samantha swallowed. Her head was spinning. She was sure she'd spew in a second.  
  
"No. No joke. I-I was hoping that there would be-be some... It doesn't mat-" But Samantha didn't get the chance to finish. There was a loud bang and something went flew passed Samantha's head quickly. It hit the Bandmobile. Samantha heard a snicker and suddenly six people materialised from all over the street.  
  
"I can't believe you missed," one of them shouted. Samantha clenched her fists. Missed? They weren't supposed to hurt him. Shooting someone hurts them! She heard the slide of metal and saw Seifer draw his gunblade. He slashed the air a few times. Samantha knew that he could take them all out and not even have worked up a sweat. It took three SeeDs attacking him at once to truly beat him, the only person who could match his skills was Squall, but he wouldn't carry a weapon strong enough to inflict that amount of damage.  
  
"Stand down Seifer," one of the SeeDs shouted. Seifer looked angrier than Samantha had ever seen him. These poor SeeDs are gonna die. They are gonna be slaughtered. Hyne, let this be quick.  
  
"Seifer, please. No more blood shed. No more," said a quiet, sweet voice. Samantha saw Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly walking through the crowds of SeeDs. Samantha had heard about the Sorceress but seeing her in her battle dress was almost surreal. She looked like a child, innocent and graceful, but really she contained aeons of power and knowledge.  
  
"No. I won't stand down. I won't be arrested now! Not NOW!" Seifer leapt into attack and one of the SeeDs went down. The SeeDs partner drew her whip, only to be knocked aside. Seifer was a graceful killing machine, with each little flick, twirl or kick, death soon followed. Samantha could see why he was one of the most feared men in the world.  
  
"Seifer! They'll kill you if you don't stand down! Please! For Ellone!" Samantha found herself shouting. Seifer stopped. He threw his gunblade to the ground, blood dripping off the handle. No one spoke or moved. Samantha looked pleadingly at her brother. She looked for any sign of life on his face, but found only a stony mask.  
  
BANG! Samantha saw Seifer go down before she heard the bang of the sniper rifle. She heard her brothers howl of pain. They weren't supposed to hurt him. They weren't! Hyne help the next SeeD who comes next to me! Red...  
  
"Nice shot Irvy! Got him down in one! Well two, but, same thing," She heard Selphie shout. A shaky Irvine stepped out of the shadows. Samantha didn't wait for him to completely reveal himself from the shadows. She ran over, she grabbed the gun off him in a quick movement and kncked him out with the barrel. She dropped the gun and looked down at the unconscious man at her feet. She kicked him in the stomach, hard enough to know that some damage had been done. She ran to her brother.  
  
"Seifer! Seifer I'm so sorry. They said they wouldn't hurt you!" Samantha sobbed. Seifer looked up at her, he looked feverish. The hollow look in his eyes made him look like a ghost.  
  
"The only thing hurt here is my feelings. You-you had the nerve to promise me, then you hand me in to them! If you had asked me to I'd have gladly handed myself in. But Samantha never thinks to do the easiest thing, so she loses things. Families, friends, loves-" Seifer smiled, looking slightly mad. "Even sanity evades you. Distant looks, eye colour changes, mood swings, seizures. Who in their right mind would put up with you?" Seifer asked.  
  
I knew it. This is it. I can't stand this anymore. It hurts to hear the truth. Without Seifer, what do I have? Pyro won't take me back, mom and Ellone will be so mad at me. What do I have left? Madness? But isn't that what I already am?  
  
"Perhaps that's because that's all I ever had. I could only rely on myself, because no one else listened to what I needed. When you came into my life, I believed that maybe I could fit in. Depend on them even, but I know now. I can only rely on myself, because that way words like that won't hurt me. Eyes, looks, love, what are they, all lead to hurt. Seifer, I'm not entirely like you. Madness? If that's all I have, then I'll take it," Samantha stood up. The SeeDs picked Seifer up and used cure magic onto his wound. Samantha looked over at the man she'd knocked out. Irvine deserved it, she would think of it as payback for everything.  
  
"Samantha, don't believe what he said. You still have us," Kui said. Samantha span around. She saw all the band standing behind her nod in support. Samantha sighed. Whatever would she do without them?  
  
"Hey! Don't forget us!" Selphie shouted. Samantha took a deep breath. Selphie, the one who had just shouted "good shot Irvy!" was telling her that she still had her. Of all the nerve!  
  
"Selphie? I told you not to hurt him, yet my brother was shot at. Twice. You seemed pretty pleased when he went down. Why would I want you as a friend?" Samantha asked. The small woman thought for a moment, then turned deadly serious.  
  
"Seifer put up resistance. Would you have it so all the SeeDs that were here died and he lived to walk away? What justice is there in that? Seifer has murdered hundreds, the only way to save him is for him to help us. Even so, his fate isn't secure yet. If he won't tell, then he'll face the courts. There is no way that the courts will allow him to walk free. If he doesn't talk, then we'll have to use force to make him tell us," Selphie explained. Samantha felt herself turn cold. Force? These are trained killers. Like Seifer. They don't care if he lives or dies. He's a pain in the backside to them. Samantha, what were you thinking?  
  
"You're brother will come to no harm if you become a spy for us. That's a deal. Seifer gets away with no harm to his scarred hide, but you must work for Garden. You get the pay et cetera and the whole package. You'll recieve enough wages to support your mom. Seifer's safe. Ellone and the baby have him back. Everything's hunky-dorey," Rinoa said quickly. Samantha looked towards her friends. This was a difficult decision.  
  
"Would I have to give up my identity?" Samantha asked. Selphie snorted but Rinoa bit her lip.  
  
"For the occasional mission, but the majority, nah!" Rinoa replied. Samantha took a deep breath. What choice do you have?  
  
"I will as long as I get training. I want proper battle training before I go anywhere."  
  
Selphie grinned and nodded. Samantha looked over to Seifer who was having his rights read out to him. He didn't struggle but he stumbled and half-fell into the car. Samantha looked away from the sorry sight and found herself looking straight into Irvine's face.  
  
"Hiya babes," He said in a flirty way. Samantha knew that Selphie had fallen hard for Irvine. She wondered if payback was needed.  
  
"Hiya gorgey," She replied in the way she had used to. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. She'd not been held like this by a man for quite a while. She found herself enjoying the hug. She didn't love Irvine, but she'd pretend to, just to feel wanted by someone.  
  
"I'm sorry about shootin' him," He said quietly in her ear. His lips brushed again the skin in a way that he thought was a turn on. Samantha only wanted to scratch her ear now, as the breath was tickly.  
  
"S'ok. I guess he'll be better off where he can't do anymore damage, to himself and everyone else. Gorgey? When was the last time we actually hugged properly?" Samantha asked. Irvine began to gently kiss her neck. Samantha wasn't in the mood for his antics. She pulled away.  
  
"Perhaps you should look closer to home for a girl who's shorter?" Samantha hinted. Irvine looked blankly at her and Samantha walked off. She said goodbye to her friends and got into her allocated Garden car.  
  



	6. Starting Again Part One

Death Dance: Starting Again  
  
Chapter Six:  
Starting Again  
  
(Author's Note: Samantha has a real hard time now, fighting a fit of madness and trying to fit into her new surroundings. The plot deepens here, and becomes darker. Sorry if it isn't very interesting, but at the beginning it portrays Sam as a shallow character, but she isn't shallow at all. So in this chapter we take a closer look at her past and her response to certain characters. The rest of the story is based on this chapter. I hope that you persist in reading, this is probably the deepest chapter. Yet...)  
  


Samantha sat in the car in silence. No one spoke. No one could believe what had just happened. Through a video link Seifer had told Rinoa that the only way to close time compression was for a Sorceress to go through and shut it from within. That meant death for the Sorceress. Rinoa had taken it all in and had ordered Seifer's release.  
  
Samantha had seen the relief on Seifer's face at the thought of freedom, even though he'd only been in the police van for about half an hour. Rinoa however had pushed on.  
  
"Your sister is now working for us, she agreed to do that to stop you from getting hurt. She's sacrificed everything for you. Will you forgive her?" Samantha hadn't heard Seifer's reply, but she got the tone of it when Rinoa threw the video link out of the car window. Samantha went to sleep.  
  
When she awoke the cars were driving out of Balamb. How had they got here? Rinoa was in the back of the car with her now and she was sorting through a large amount of paperwork. Samantha looked over at it, they were profiles of serial killers. She saw some of the famous ones, Kijuo, Junon, Gengerty, Almasy. Rinoa stopped at Seifer's record and pulled out a match. She set fire to it and threw it out of the window. Samantha wondered if that was what Rinoa did with most things she didn't want. Samantha amused herself imagining Rinoa throwing Squall out of the window.  
  
"So you're awake, sleepy head?" Rinoa asked. Samantha smiled at the sorceress.  
  
"Yeah... How far away are we? When we get there, can I have room 652E please? It's just I had that one when I stayed for the concert, and I grew rather attached to it," Samantha knew she was rambling. Rinoa rubbed her eyes and let her hands fall onto her lap.  
  
"Seph, is dorm 652E taken?" She called into the front. Selphie scratched her head.  
  
"Don't think so. I know that 653E, 652W and 653W are taken, because that's me, Zell and Squall. I suppose the other dorm must be empty, not that I've ever noticed. I'll check it up, hang on," There was the sound of clicking on a keyboard. Selphie tucked her hair behind her ears, and frowned when it sprang into her face again.  
  
"Nope, it's empty. I'll put you down as Samantha... Samathan Anonymous, you don't want people to know who you really are, there'll be prejudice then. I'm sure that that's the last thing you want at the moment," Selphie was still clicking away. Samantha didn't say anything. She just sat ang watched Balamb Garden appear. The dawn light gleamed off it's many windows and the brass propeller blades. The Ragnarok was on standby to take up all those who wanted to her into the flying structure.  
  
That had been the problem. Getting the garden to fly, flying it around, fighting with it, they were all things that the masterminds of Garden could figure out. But landing it. Landing it was a different kettle of fish. No matter how hard people tried, they were too afraid of damaging Garden to try and land it. So far they didn't even know what fuel Garden ran off. If it ever ran out there would be one hell of a mess.  
  
Samantha got out of the car and was greeted by a few SeeDs who handed her a map and a little brochure of what there was to do in Garden. Samantha took the leaflets without much thought. She walked into the Ragnarok and watched as the Quad came into view. There were a few Garden cadets chatting by the entrance. By the edge though, there stood Leonhart, Edea, Cid, Quistis and Zell. Samantha wondered what the big fuss was about, then remembered that Seifer had given Rinoa information, this Garden needed.  
  
Samantha watched Zell with mixed emotions. She wanted to blame him for what had happened, but somehow she knew that it was all her fault. He stood there, impatiently, and tapped his foot. Samantha felt her heart flutter. Here we go again. Why can't you hate him? Isn't he the one who drove you to do that? Now you have to be a prisoner until Garden don't want you anymore. That's his fault!  
  
Samantha suddenly remembered something...  
  
* * *  
  
A sunny day. A beach. The sound of a child laughing. A large house...  
  
* * *  
  
Samantha shook her head. What had just happened? A flashback? She looked across to Rinoa, who was almost bouncing on her chair. Samantha saw Cid back away as the landing ramp went down and the usual rush of air issued from the ship. She stood up and began to try and un-crease her clothes. Talk about fighting a losing battle.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm gonna tell!"  
  
* * *  
  
Samantha stumbled and felt a wave of nausea. Not now! Please not now! Flashbacks, or something, now this? Please please please not now! Samantha stumbled again. Emotional overload.  
  
"Zell," She managed to mumble before she fell into darkness.  
  
. . .  
  
"Rinoa what the hell did you do to her?"  
  
"N-nothing! She just fell!"  
  
"Move out! Move it, I've seen her like this before! Get-out-the-way!"  
  
"Oooh! Doctor Dincht!"  
  
"Has a certain ring to it. Is it true that people fall for the people who look after them?"  
  
"Will you guys shut up!"  
  
"Not when it gets you so worked up!"  
  
"This is serious Irvine. I'll have to send you to your dormitory if you don't co-operate."  
  
"Sorry Quisty."  
  
"She's waking up!"  
  
. . .  
  
"I'm okay," Samantha whispered, opening her eyes. She winced as she felt the bruises on her legs and arms begin to ache and hurt. She tried to sit up but a firm hand pushed her back down again.  
  
"Really, I'm fine! Geez! First you break your deal with me, then you practically kidnap me, I've just had a seizure because of that, and you're telling me to lie down! Thanks. Lying down on a hard cold stone floor will really help," Samantha said sacastically. She looked around her. This time when she sat up no one tried to stop her. She shook her head and stood.  
  
"Hyne, my head hurts. So, where's my dorm?" Samantha acted completely normal, her actress skills paying off. She looked from one surprised face to another and sighed.  
  
"Seifer's safe. Ellone and the baby's safe. Everyone's fine, except me. Now please, I want to sleep. If you wanna stop me from doing so, expect about... Four or five more seizures. Of course then there is a strain on the heart and there is the possibility I'd die. But hey! Who cares right?" Samantha tucked her hair behind her ears and waited. Aha! 1-0!  
  
"We'll show you to your dorm. You sure your ok?" Squall asked. Samantha smiled, in what she hoped was a reassuring way.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine after I've had a nice nap, a shower and a nice cup of coffee. I know where the cafeteria is, so I'll do the last myself. Um... My stuff?" Samantha knew that she was doing all the talking, but silence would make her think more, and thinking wasn't good for her at this time.  
  
"Zell went to get it. It's in his room now. Miss Almasy?" The corners of Squall's mouth twitched. "Welcome to Garden." Samantha nodded and smiled again. Maybe it'll be ok here? Squall's nice enough, and we're practically family as well. Maybe everything will be ok?  
  
"Thanks. I'm sure Satan says that to all his hosts," Samantha said, turning. There was a brief pause before they realised what she'd said. Then there was a slight snigger. Samantha turned her head to see what they were doing.  
  
"For Hyne's sake! Show me the way!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Aren't the fireworks pretty?"  
  
"I didn't know we were setting fireworks off tonight."  
  
"I'm gonna tell!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoa!" Samantha shook her head. Still she felt a strange familiarity with that conversation. She'd never had it with anyone. She didn't recognise any of the voices.  
  
"You gonna faint again?" Irvine asked. Samantha shook her head again. Flashbacks? Were they? Farseeking? Who was the little boy who was going to tell? Who was the calm woman? Who thought the fireworks were pretty?  
  
"Visions... They started in the Ragnarok... Well, I'll figure them out, I guess," Samantha said, stumbling on. Selphie jogged forward and flung her arms around her. Samantha, although slightly surprised, returned the hug, and the little woman squeezed even hardly. Samantha was sure that soon her ribs would break.  
  
"Selphie, if she wants to start her training she's going to have to be in one piece, not squished into two halfs!" Rinoa said. Squall and Zell went to pry Selphie's hands from around Samantha's waist. Selphie took this as a game and sqeezed even harder.  
  
"Selphie please. I'm tired. Just let me get some Hyne-damned sleep!" Samantha added a gentle tone of annoyance. Selphie pulled away and looked very happy. She doesn't understand. Although we've been penfriends forever, she still doesn't know me. To her I'm the happy person in the letters, she was never told the bad things. She doesn't know. No one knows.  
  
"C'mon then. Me and Zell'll take you. Our dorms are really close by. Selphie can come too, if she wants, but she has lots of work to do on the winter ball. doesn't she!" Selphie couldn't fail to get the warning tones in Squall's voice. Samantha looked at her brother-in-law. For some reason she knew him, though she'd only ever met him a few times. He was a lone wolf. Or had been. Shame that he's my brother-in-law. And taken. Not that I feel anything for him... But still, he'd be quite a catch...  
  
"Y-yeah! Work! Best get cracking then! C'mon Rinoa, Quisty, Irvy! Let's go do work!" Samantha smiled at Selphie's sarcasm and watched as she walked away. Samantha looked to Squall, he too was smiling.  
  
"Selphie always manages to brighten up my day. Her letters were a great help when my dad died. She's so cheery all the time. And so impossible to work with, it's untrue," They set off. Samantha waited for the other two to say something. And waited. And waited. And waited. Zell doesn't have a problem speaking to me usually. Why now?  
  
"Here's the dormitories. That's yours. I'll be waiting in mine. Once you've unpacked your things and had a shower I want you in there immediately," Squall said, coldly and almost with emotion creeping through. Samantha wondered if she should salute. He wants me in his room ASAP. WOW!  
  
"Are you sure Rinoa would think that was a good idea?" Samantha said, smiling in a mischievous way as she ran to keycard through the doors locking system. She heard Zell stifle a laugh, his shoulders shaking slightly with the laughter. Squall just looked at her coldly.  
  
"Take a joke! Why would I want to- your know- with my brother's wife's brother. That'd be so gross!" Samantha saw Zell almost collapse laughing. Squall ran his keycard through the door and slammed it. Samantha watched Zell open his dormitory.  
  
"I'll just get you your stuff. Wait inside your dorm, I could be a while," Zell said, disappearing into the depths of his room. Samantha walked into her room. The neutral colours on the walls were slightly depressing, everything in this place was blue! She saw the way everything was neat and tidy. She took her shoes off and set about making the place her own. She arranged the things that Garden set as standard, such as towels, wash-cloths and toiletries. She then went to the bed.  
  
She flopped down, just as she hit the covers-  
  
* * *   
  
"I don't want her to go!"  
  
"You have no choice."  
  
"I don't want her to!"  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
* * *  
  
Samantha sat bolt upright. Seifer? Her brother? That wasn't possible! How could she been hearing her brother's past? He hadn't said much about his past, so she had no idea who the other people were. She knew that Seifer had ended up in an orphanage, maybe that was it? Well, with that mystery solved, she could cope with the other visions, they were becoming slightly more informative at least.  
  
"Samantha? It's me, Zell, open up!" She heard the hammering on her door. She stood up and shakily opened the door. That voice, that cold, calm and authoritive voice. Who did it belong to? Who didn't her brother want to go?  
  
"Hey. You have my stuff, right?" Samantha asked, although the answer was obvious. Zell's arms were full of her clothes, make-up, bed clothes, she even noticed one of her soft toys under some of it. Zell pushed passed her and dumped the stuff on her bed.  
  
"Zell? You didn't... Pack my underwear did you?" Samantha asked, suddenly very embarrassed. Zell grinned in a guilty way, Samantha turned the colour of a ripe tomato. Ok, so he's seen your underwear. Big deal, Irvine's seen your underwear. But I guess that was different. I wonder what else he's seen? He hasn't completely stripped you room has he. If he has he'll have found those letters... Those letters from Irvine...  
  
"I packed everything. Almost. There were some pieces of paper, but I left those with your mom. She didn't seem to mind much. I forgot, Ellone gave birth last night. It's a-" Zell didn't finish what he was saying because Samantha fell into his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Alone. Where'd you go? Why can't I be with you? I want to go home! This isn't my home! I want my matron... I want my Seifer! I'm scared, I don't know these people.  
  
"MATRON!" No one is coming. No one is coming to dry my tears. I want Seifer! I want Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quisty and Ellone! I want my brothers and sisters!  
  
* * *  
  
"Samantha, you ok?" Zell asked. Samantha didn't reply. You like being held like this. So you're going to pretend that you are still in your flashback. You're pathetic. But what was that flashback about? Zell picked her up and gently sat her on the endge of the bed. He cleared all the mess behind her and fall backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Sam, you're scaring me now. Wake up! C'mon!" Zell said, gently shaking her. Samantha opened her eyes slowly. That flashback... Zell, Zell was in it! He'd know what was going on!  
  
"Do you know who matron is?" Samantha asked. Zell paled slightly and helped her up. Samantha made him look her in the eyes. "Well?" Zell turned around and picked up some of her clothes, he walked to the wardrobe and started hanging them up. Samantha realised that he knew, but he wouldn't tell her. You've hit a soft spot.  
  
"Matron... You don't need to know who she is. She's part of the past, a past that most of us have forgotten," Zell turned and got more clothes to hang up. Part of a past many have forgotten. Part of a past that... I have forgotten... Seifer, my brother... No...  
  
"Seifer's not my brother. I'm not- This can't be true! No, I won't believe it! I wanted Matron so much, yet she abandoned me! So did everyone else! I was so unhappy, that I blocked it from my memory. Only since- Only since I got here have I realised. The lighthouse Orphanage... And you! You were there too!" Samantha suddenly remembered. They set off fireworks, and I was watching from indoors, my seizures were too bad at that time for me to go out by myself. I was adopted and Seifer protested. I hated my new life so much, then I forgot about everything...  
  
"You've got to be kidding. Liberi Fatali, all together again! I guess that fate does rule our lives," Zell walked towards her. Samantha wondered what the hell he was going to do, then she felt him wrap his arms around her and hug her tightly. "Welcome to the Orphanage Gang! We have got to tell Squall this! He won't believe it!" Zell let go. The door to the room burst open and Selphie bounded in. She looked all cheery and happy.  
  
"Squall says that if you don't hurry up, he's going to come in here and forcibly remove you... Why are you two so close?" Selphie's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Samantha giggled. Selphie? Jealous? Hmmm. Let's see...  
  
"We were making out, but since you so rudely interupted-" Samantha couldn't help it, she just started laughing. "You should see your face. I had something in my eye, that's all! Geez Seph, anyone'd think you were jealous!" Samantha managed to stop laughing.  
  
"I'll go and see Squall now. Something very interesting has happened," Samantha smiled mysteriously. Selphie as getting more and more curious. Samantha walked out onto the corridor.  
  



End file.
